Nadie mas me volvera a lastimar
by thaysuly
Summary: segundo cap


Cap.1

EL ENCUENTRO

Tú sabes quién eres para que as nacido; o tal vez nunca te lo preguntaste

Estamos en la clase de literatura y me encuentro distraída ; ya pasaron 3 años y medio desde que empezó mi preparación ;un poco adelanta tal vez; ya que ellos recién van 2 años y medio pero igual mi vida desde entonces se ha vuelto más agitada cuando me entere de todo supe que en cualquier momento mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados mas de lo de ahora pero se que será de lo más esperado tal vez si o no ;quien soy porque a esta edad ,recién voy a cumplir mis 15 .

Cuando pienso en el incierto de mi furo miedo tengo pero he de ser fuerte; eso me lo prometí

Tal ves no entiendan de que hablo solo se que lo que tenga que pasar y como debe pasar y además de cuando tendrá que pasar; tal ves

-_RECUERDOS-_

_Era un día normal como todos; entonces un fuerte brisa y caí desmayada estaba soñando alguien me llamaba a gritos por mi nombre_

_Thanyka, thanyka, hijaaaaaa …_

_Corre mi amor sálvate cariño; tú no hija tu noooooo.., a ella no la toque ,estaba aturdida_

_Quien era y en medio de esa densa neblina mire la mire un chica muy bonita aparentemente de 27 a 28 años unos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras la llevaban querían dejarla y correr hacia a mi pero no permita que se me acerque al verla luchar por mi sentí u apretón en el corazón quería ayudarla, pero que debía hacer._

_Entonces mire que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con sus manos hizo unos movimiento creando un campo de energía; aprovecho de que esos hombres no se podían acercar y se acerco mi casi llorando me abraso; lloraba _

_Thanyka, hija, cariño como has estado; esto que hago es por ti siento haberte dejado nunca fue mi intención el campo de energía se está empezando a debilitar; debes escúchame hija; empecé a llorar hice un intento por recordarla y un fugaz recuerdo llego a mi mente ella era mi madre; mi verdadera madre empecé a llorar al verla le dije:_

_Porque me dejaste; no me dejes me quedare aquí nadie nos separa _

_Lo siento, lo siento pero ahora ya no podemos regresar en el tiempo te di mi vida hija; alrededor de su cuello tenía un hermoso collar _

_Este collar es el símbolo de nuestro reino protégelo y cuídalo; ahora es el momento que debes tenerlo no te lo di ya que aun eras una bebe ahora eres una muchacha lista._

_Se seco las lagrimas; ahora déjame ponerte ,me puso _

_Y dijo_

_Yo Andrea reina de de ALDIA le sedo mi poder sobre Thanyka mi hija princesa heredera el trono real única soberana, y me beso en la frente y me dijo adiós_

_Y se fue a luchar o través_

_Al despertar la gente me estaba rodeando; mis ojos estaba llorosos recordé lo que paso y me toque el cuello y ay estaba el collar que me dio mi madre que me dio la vida entonces me di cuenta que un señor de avanzada edad me mi estaba mirando con unos ojos penetrantes trate de esconder el collar; tuve miedo de que me lo quitase; pero no . No lo hizo_

_L a gente comenzó a dispersarse _

_Me el anciano me dijo_

_Sígueme -la voz era mas de orden que de suplía_

_Sin embargo lo segui; no era miedo lo que sentía ya por aquel hombre; creo que en el camino sentí como si lo conociera._

_Después le conté todo ;el me dijo que ya lo sabía ;y que no pregunte él como y el me dijo:_

-_RECUERDOS-_

THANYKA ;THANIKAAAAAAAAA

Llamando a thanyka desde aquí la tierra

Que por que haces eso estas en la luna que pasa; levántate acaso no viste que ingreso el director todos estaban de pie excepto YO

Señorita de pie

Hee….yo lo siento

El es el nuevo alumno su nombre es Car recíbanlo y acójanlo con cariño

Era un chico muy guapo; de ojos verdes vestían unos jeans ,un polo ,su cabello era castaño y todas mis compañeras se derretían por él.

Haber al lado de la señorita thanyka

Y quien thanyka –dijo en vos seria

A cierto tu no la conoces; casi al ultimo la señorita de cabello largo y ojos cafés

Humm…..

Se sentó eras mas molestoso de lo que parecía ;

Todas la chicas decían que era una envidia;

Estaban locas si les causaba envidia por que no le decían al profesor que les gustaría sentarse con el, si supieran que apenas habla es un tormento que esté a mi lado

Thalía me dijo

Crees tu que alguien como el se puede fijar en ti pisa suelo _en tono altanero

Sentí una cólera inmensa; y le dije

Si creo que si –no supo que decir

Pero me dijo, ni logras que te hable

Me pare me acerque y le dije a CAR

Hola – tú eres mi compañero de carpeta y me gustaría que nos llevásemos mejor

Que te hace pensar en que yo quiero ser tu amigo niña – soy mejor que tu a si que no pierdas tu tiempo como esas rameras de la calles que andan provocando al primer chico que se les cruza

Tal ves tengas razón –pero prefiero ser eso a que una amargada

Que insinúas –dijo muy molesto

Sonreí –que eres un amargado –crees que yo deseaba ser tu amiga por favor no estoy tan desesperada para necesitarte como amigo; solo lo dije para probarte"_no es verdad en realidad quería ser tu amiga a tal ves algo mas…"_

A nadie le permito que me hable así y menos a alguien como tu una ofrecí…

Plach¡ –un sonido hizo el contacto de mi mano con su mejilla

no te atrevas de decirme eso

esto no se acaba aquí – me dijo

el timbre del final de recreo había empezado

yo ya no lo quería lo odiaba :ODIO A CAR ES UN NIÑO ENGRIDO PERO ….

Después en clase el se cambio de lugar

-_RECUERDOS-_

_Es m i pueblo tengo k conocerlo-respondió_

_Ahora debes prepararte un pueblo, un mundo depende de ti no debes desistir pase lo que pase_

_Ahora empezaremos con tus lecciones -separa los pies, tus manos has como si formases una bola ,lo hice pero mire que dentro de mi mano se creaba agua y no me mojaba ,tuve miedo de mi misma_

_Qu..que sig..significa esto._

_El poder del agua que corre por tu sangre, ahora gira a tu derecha y tu mano derecha has que forme un circulo y la otra mano ponla debajo de tu mano derecha _

_Una bola de fuego logre crear; después hizo que mis manos separen y las eleve; una muralla de tierra forme y eleve las manos y trate de coger algo en el aire y pude ver el poder del aire; así empezó yo poseía los 4 poderes _

_Aldia es un planeta muy similar a la Tierra así k tiene la misma composición; es tu pueblo al que tienes que liberar es tu misión y para eso debes aprender muchas cosas mientras que los guardines también lo hagan, aunque ellos solo poseen un poder especifico-me dijo el anciano_

_Tu, como sabes eso -dije_

_YO TAMBIEN FUI UN GUARDIAN_

_No quise saber más de eso _

_Pero dime cuales tu nombre_

_Andrack- me respondió_

-_RECUERDOS-_

Al siguiente día

No me atreví a dirigirle la palabra-ni él lo intento bueno era lógico que le iba a decir no estaba dispuesta a ir y pedirle disculpas.

Pero en medio de la clase se fue agrandando un chisme que llego hasta mis oídos, según el yo había hablado mal de Thalía y la había insultado todos me miraban mal ;pero no solo me dio cólera por Car sino también el por qué le creían mas a CAR que a mí que soy sus compañeros en especial mis compañeras habían creído todo lo que él había divulgado de mi y claro mis queridas compañeras se habían encargado de decir a mis compañeros que por cierto pocos creían eso de mi , primero por que sentían celos de que Car tenga las mirada de todas la chicas puestas en el y segundo porque ellos saben como era yo.

Thalia, yo nunca te ofendería todo es una mentira hecha por Car-le dije

Y tu tu crees que debo creerte –me dijo

Si-porque somos compañeras aunque no amigas

Yo le creo a Car y no a ti una MENTIROSA

Eso no te lo permito ,no soy una mentirosa si tu crees eso lastima por ti.

No deseaba hablar de eso pero por que tuvo que venir el a malograrlo todo ,o quizás el aclararía todo

Baje las escaleras mejor no mencionó lo que otras personas me dijeron:¿Por qué? A mi

Thanyka-alguien me llamaba, voltie a ver quién era

¿Sofía pasa algo?

Es lo que yo te quiero preguntar-yo no creo que tu hayas sido capaz de eso y si quieres puedo estar a tu lado es estos momentos ,tal vez no nos hayamos tratado antes pero desde que te conozco siempre me has demostrado lo buena que eres .

Gracias –un impulso hiso que la abracé y sin quieres empecé a llorar .

Cálmate ,se que todo se arreglara

Bien esto no me derrabara ,y no debo llorar y si Car se empeña en dañarme yo le demostrare que yo no caigo fácilmente, Sofía esta es la última vez que lloro.

Así me gusta verte fuerte y feliz-me dijo

Esto último hizo que me llenara de alegría

Oye y dime te harás tus quise-tratando de cambiar de tema

No se Sofía es necesario eso-lo dije con unas ganas

Claro hay empieza otra etapa de tu vida, no crees

Bajábamos distraídas cuando ya estábamos por llegar al primer piso el estaba hay con 2 de mis compañeros. Sofía me miro y después lo miro

Y casi en un susurro me dijo:"no le digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, IGNORALO

Iba a decirle lo que se merece pero Sofía tenía razón si le gritaba el podía usarlo en mi contra y en este momento era mejor ignorarlo.

Seguí caminado lo mire con una cara de felicidad y segui hablando sobre los quince con Sofía ella era buena para seguir la corriente. Pero de algo no me puede contener

Al pasar por su costado casi rozándonos por que las escaleras estaban estrechas le dije algo que solo él escucho:

Cuando más trates de dañarme más fuerte seré.

-Hola esta es mi primera historia que escribo acepto todas las sugerencias que puedan decirme

Y gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
